<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sword and Shield's Adventures in Twisted Wonderland by AccessTrinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097356">The Sword and Shield's Adventures in Twisted Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity'>AccessTrinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As in the kind from Percy Jackson because the sass there is the best, But not enough to label it as a Percy Jackson fic, Crossover elements with Percy Jackson, Dimensional Travel, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Mashu is a cinnamon roll, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, SI-OC, Self-Indulgent, but there is some angst, lots of shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently Mashu and I now attend Magical School in another dimension. That also happens to be an All-Boys school when the two of us are clearly female. </p><p>Well this is going to be interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud explosion woke me up. But it was the scream that followed afterwards that spurred me into action. </p><p>Mashu. </p><p>My eyes snapped open and I found myself greeted by complete darkness. One unintentional head smash and a throbbing head later made me realize that I was trapped in some sort of cramped space with barely any room to move. I would have dwelled on how I managed to land myself in this situation but then remembered why I had woken up in the first place. </p><p><em>“Why are you up?!” </em>An unfamiliar nasally voice that grated on my ears exclaimed. It sounded male despite the high pitch.</p><p>The exclamation was met by stammers coming from someone whose voice I <em> did </em>recognize. </p><p>Right. Break out first, wonder about everything else later. Mashu <em> needed </em>me. </p><p>I turned on my side, braced my shoulder and then threw myself sideways at the space in front of me. I heard a large crack and soon found myself free falling. Thankfully, I was only falling for a few seconds before I hit what I assumed was the ground, the impact stunning me for a few seconds before I remembered that I needed to breathe. </p><p>Wait, falling?</p><p>“FUUNYA?!” </p><p>“Senpai?!”</p><p>I quickly pushed myself off the ground and got into a fighting stance, my hand going for the barrette in my hair. That was when my mind registered what was in front of me… and stopped working. </p><p>Mashu was staring at me. And so was a floating black cat with an oversized striped bow wrapped around its neck. Or at least I thought it was a cat. It looked like a cat, but there were a few things that made me doubt that it was an actual feline. For one thing, it was floating. Last I checked, cats were not classified as flying mammals. </p><p>And lastly was that it had bright blue flames coming from its ears and a forked tail reminisce of the weapon that fictional devils wield.</p><p>“Uh, Mashu?” I turned to my friend because I had no idea what was with the floating cat (?) animal. “What’s going- <em> what are you wearing?” </em></p><p>Mashu  would not have looked out of place at a cult gathering that involved blood rituals and demon summoning. She was wearing a black robe accented with gold at the sleeves and the bottom of the robe. Underneath the robe was a matching black dress accompanied by black socks that went above the knee. The inside lining of the black jacket was purple with golden key designs over top. </p><p>And finishing it off was a purple sash belt over top the robe that pulled it together. </p><p>Mashu flushed. “What are <em> you </em>wearing?” </p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m wearing whatever I put on today-” I looked down and <em> stared </em>because it turned out that I was wearing the exact same thing as Mashu. “Eh.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore the Great Grim!” </p><p><em>Oops.</em> I nearly forgot about the cat creature.</p><p>I looked up as a blue fireball the same colour of the flames projected from his ears headed straight for my <em>face. What the fuck? </em>Quickly swiveling to the side, I avoided the fire hazard that would have ended badly for me had I allowed it to make contact.</p><p>“Anyone ever told you not to play with fire? You might hurt yourself.” I then added. "And the <em>Great Grim? </em>Someone sure has a very high opinion of himself." </p><p>“Remember it!” The <em> Great Grim </em>puffed out his chest proudly, ignoring everything I said but the mention of his name. “Anyways, I don’t care who, but one of you gimme your clothes!”</p><p>What. </p><p>I glanced at Mashu to see if I heard right. Seeing the incredulity on her face, there was nothing wrong with my hearing and I heard him correctly the first time.</p><p>“Or…” Grim smirked and blue flames wreathed around its body in what I assumed was supposed to be a very threatening stance. “I’ll roast ya!” </p><p>
  <em>What. </em>
</p><p>“Did-did he just threaten to burn us alive if we didn’t give him our clothes?” Mashu said in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes.” I said flatly. “He did.” </p><p>Being threatened right to my face was nothing new. But being threatened death via Jeanne d'Arc by a cat just for clothes? That was new.</p><p>It was almost comical. The cat wanted us to <em>strip</em> and threatened to immolate us if we refused to do as he said. It actually would have been funny had he not lobbed a fireball at my head earlier, proving that he was very serious about his ultimatum.</p><p>Well if he was threatening us, all bets were off then. I lifted up my right hand, holding it up like a gun as I aimed it point blank at him.</p><p>“Huh?” The cat creature stared at my hand curiously. “What are yo-NGAH?!” </p><p>A beam of light shot out of the tip of my finger pointing at him and straight into the creature’s stomach, launching him backwards and coincidentally into an open coffin. Grim slammed into the back of the coffin harshly, sliding down the wooden surface with swirls in his eyes as the impact knocked him out. </p><p>Seeing the lid was on the floor, I picked it up and slammed it over top the coffin. </p><p>“That should hold him for a bit.” I said dusting off my hands. “Now come on, let’s get out of here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so many crossover ideas for Twisted Wonderland, which just so happens to be my newest obsession. I am also writing a self-insert of multiple varieties because apparently the ideas just won't stop flowing to my annoyance. Anyways, this is the first chapter of my Fate/Grand Order and Twisted Wonderland fic. I know it's a little light on the details, but I promise that you'll get more details in further chapters. </p><p>Just a warning, the chapters for this fic are going to be pretty short because I have other fics I want to work on in regards to this fandom and because I don't want to burn out and lose the motivation to write this.</p><p>While there are going to be serious moments, a lot of this is going to be humour.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that they've gotten away from cat creatures trying to burn them alive, Mashu and she who has yet to be identified try to figure out where they are. And try to make sense of things they have seen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senpai, where are we?” Mashu asked once we stopped running. “And were those <em> coffins </em>?”</p><p>After I yeeted the <em> Great Grim </em>into the coffin and slammed the lid over top so he wouldn’t be able to chase after us, we immediately fled. We had no particular destination in mind, our only thoughts were to get out of the room and try to figure out how we got ourselves in this situation. </p><p>“Yup.” I said. “And they were floating too. As for your first question, I have no idea.” </p><p>Now that we were a safe distance away, I could recall the vague details of the room we made our quick escape from. The first was the giant mirror in the middle of the room. Strange, but not necessarily eye catching. The second detail was, well… </p><p>Though I didn’t think much of it at the time considering I was dealing with the fire breathing cat from hell, we were surrounded by coffins. Floating coffins. One in which I shut the cat in after shooting him with a point blank Gandr.  </p><p>“I think that’s where we were sleeping in, or knocked unconscious, or whatever we were doing before we woke up.” Which was the only explanation that made sense considering I had to break my way out of something to help Mashu out. And thinking back on it, the coffins were big enough to hold people in them. </p><p>Which, okay, wasn’t all that surprising. Coffins were built for the sole purpose of stuffing the dead in them then and then burying the box six feet under. But unless you had a hobby of window shopping for them, the only time you saw coffins were when you were at a funeral. And they were often lying flat on a surface so that loved ones could see the deceased one last time before sending them off. </p><p>Not, you know, floating. </p><p>Mashu looked very unsettled.</p><p>“Setting aside how creepy that is,” she said, “how did we end up in them?” </p><p>Now that was a very good question. Because I had no answer to that either. Even though I was just realizing it now, everything prior to being stuffed in the coffin was a complete blank. I knew who I was, but how I got here was… I had no idea. </p><p>At least I still had most of my memories. I assumed Mashu did too.</p><p>“Rayshift gone wrong?” I threw out after a few minutes of brainstorming. </p><p>Mashu looked skeptical. “We aren’t allowed to Rayshift unless it’s an emergency. And I don’t remember us needing to Rayshift anywhere after… after everything with the Fantasy Trees and the Crypters…” </p><p>She trailed off, her tilting downwards as she looked down at her feet as her eyes clouded over. </p><p>Even though it had been nearly a year, the events of having to save the world a second time had taken a huge toll on her if the multiple breakdowns she had then were any indication. </p><p>Mashu had come a long way during our adventures, starting with when we had to clean up my dumbass ancestor’s mess. She had become more outspoken, more confident in the time that we spent together saving the world from an ancient conspiracy that had been in motion five thousand years prior to our present. But the events of the Crypters and their attempted takeover with their alternate histories had taken its toll on her and while she was more sure of herself, she had also become quieter and sadder. It wasn’t obvious, but those who knew her noticed. </p><p>Which… was pretty much everybody. </p><p>“It’s just speculation. No need to take my answer so seriously.” I replied.</p><p>And it wasn’t like I believed my offhand theory either. Rayshift miscalculations were rare and the only time we failed to rayshift to our destination if there was some sort of outside interference or a magical barrier set up to keep people out. </p><p>Which in this case was still possible. </p><p>“Or maybe this is a scenario where someone snatched our souls and brought them here?” </p><p>Certainly wouldn’t be the first time for me. People trying to murder me in my dreams had happened to me frequently enough that I didn’t really react to it any more. Then again, compared to Kronos and his dear old mum Gaia invading my headspace and telling me to join the darkside, anyone else would just be annoying.</p><p>With the exception of Apophis, the goddamned Egyptian Chaos Snake who would not shut the hell up until he had been banished.</p><p>I felt a dull pain on my right cheek and realized that Mashu was pinching me.</p><p>“Wha’ ah you doin’?” I asked as she continued to tug my cheek. </p><p>“Does it hurt?” She asked.</p><p>“Wha’ do you thinf?” </p><p>Mashu let go and I rubbed the spot that she grabbed. “Looks like this isn’t a dream.”</p><p>I rubbed the area she had grabbed earlier. “You know, people pinch their own cheeks to see if they’re dreaming. Not other people’s.”</p><p>Mashu pouted. “But pinching my cheeks <em> hurts </em>.” </p><p>“So you pinch mine instead?” </p><p>“It shouldn’t be a problem for you. After all, you dealt with much worse. Having your cheeks pinched shouldn’t be a big deal.” </p><p>Ha… she got me there. She threw the words I often used when I tried to get out of being dragged to the infirmary right in my face. And she knew it too if the not-so-innocent smile on her face was any indication. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and decided to bring the topic to more important things. </p><p>“So where are we anyways?” I said. “Because if the hellspawn cat and the coffin were any indication, we’re not in Kansas any more.” </p><p>Mashu looked confused. “But we were never in Kansas? Chaldea is in Antarctica.” </p><p>“It’s a Wizard of Oz reference, Mashed Potatoes.” </p><p>I saw her face light up as the metaphorical lightbulb in her head went off. “Oh, when Dorothy was talking to Toto after the tornado brought her to Oz!” </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” I said. But we were getting off topic again so I looked around to get a sense of our surroundings. “So we appear to be in a courtyard of some sort.” </p><p>It was too dark to really tell. While I had good vision, that was during the day when it was light out. I could make out a lot of dark shapes that looked like bushes, trees… and was that an actual Well? Did people still actually make those?</p><p>“That doesn’t really say much.” Mashu frowned. </p><p>“Yeah,” I agreed. “I guess we’re going to have to explore the area some more then.” </p><p>“Good evening.” A smooth, deep masculine voice spoke from behind us. </p><p>HOLY SHIT-!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So can you guys guess who snuck up on our intrepid heroines? Here's a hint: they aren't at the ceremony. </p><p>Anyways, thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks! It's lovely to know that people enjoy this even if the chapters are on the shorter side. And if you guys have the courage and the time, please comment down below! I would absolutely love to know what you guys thought about this chapter. </p><p>Not to mention that comments are the bread and butter of us authors! It lets us know you guys enjoy our work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>